Computing systems, including electronic devices such as laptop and desktop personal computers (PCs), workstations, and/or mobile computing devices, etc., encounter a number of difficulties as a matter of course. Common difficulties include attacks from viruses or other malicious code, accidental deletion of files, etc. Regardless of the source, these commonly encountered difficulties require rescue and recovery solutions.
Conventional rescue and recovery solutions (“solutions”) have substantial drawbacks. Notably, conventional solutions take time and consume system resources (e.g. periodic backup of data by an application running in the background). These conventional solutions often depend on a service partition and a set of manufacturer defined recovery processes or a normal, scheduled backup scheme (e.g. once per, day, week, etc.). The regularly scheduled backups result in a time consuming and resource intensive copying of large amounts of data. The conventional solutions often require rebooting into a second, typically lightweight operating system (OS) to perform recovery from a service partition. This process is generally slow, processing intensive, non-intuitive and the service partition is vulnerable to security threats.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a computer system that offers the user a solution for restoring and recovering the system in a timely and user-friendly manner.